Quest:A Midday Encounter
__TOC__ General Information As you make your way through Blade Square in Trithik, a street urchin picks your pocket. Though simple and easy, this quest has a very rich event tree. ;Historical note This quest used to be a classic loose end when the Goblin Statuette didn't have any use. This was fixed in 2010. Tips Get the . The most profitable event branch is using your Divination (you get 8 XP vs the 4 you get for using Diplomacy skill at the Flying Cane) and then fighting at the stables. Prerequisites None. Walkthrough When the pickpocket picks your pocket for 1-20 gold, you can: * Chase after the young thief. At the western archway, you see him hand off a large cloth bag to another boy. You can then: ** Run after the boy who departed via the archway. He leads you to an alley. You can then: *** Follow the young thief into Gaddurug's End. He leads you to a filthy, crumbling quadrangle. You can then: **** Investigate the dilapidated stable. You find the lad with two men. You can: ***** Demand that your gold be returned. The boy sniggers and the men threaten you. You can: ****** Use Diplomacy (3+). If you succeed, you get +32 skill XP and 100-200 gold, and the story ends. If you fail, you have to fight the two men. See next line. ****** Attack the two men. You fight . You can kill or subdue them. You get 32-75 gold and 32 XP for subduing them. Either way, upon searching the bodies, you find 10-20 gold, 2 s and , then the story ends. ****** Leave as requested. The story ends with nothing gained. ***** Attack the two men. Same as above. ***** Attempt to flee. You escape and the story ends with nothing gained. ***** Apologize to them and leave. The story ends with nothing gained. **** Investigate a tavern called 'The Flying Cane'. You enter and: ***** Search the tavern for the young lad. You find nothing and the story ends with nothing gained. ***** Question the tavern patrons about the lad you're looking for. This upsets a few patrons and a belligerent man warns you to leave. You can: ****** Leave the tavern. The story ends with nothing gained. ****** Disregard the warning and continue to ask about the lad. You must fight and patrons point you to the stables. ****** Use Diplomacy (3+). If you succeed you get 4 skill XP and patrons point you to the stables. If you fail, you fight to subdue the Knife-Wielding Man and go to the stables afterward. **** Use Divination. 8 Specific XP and you go to the stables. *** Abandon the pursuit and leave. You find little else and the story ends with nothing gained. ** Continue to pursue your original target. You catch up with him and demand your money. His pathetic sobs attract the city guards. You can then: *** Explain the situation to the guardsmen. The guards tell the young thief to leave that part of the city and the story ends with nothing gained. *** Release the boy and leave immediately which leads to the end of the story with nothing gained. * Decide not to give chase and continue on your way. You immediately exit the quest, but you discover it still listed in Adventures for this Location, so you can try again. Rewards *Goblin Statuette